classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maritim Hotels
]] Maritim Hotelgesellschaft mbH is Germany’s largest hotel chain and has its headquarters in Bad Salzuflen. The company currently has 37 hotels in Germany and 14 hotels in seven additional countries. Maritim hotels specialise in organising meetings and congresses under the slogan “meeting and accommodation under one roof”. All hotels are fully equipped for the handling of big events and some hotels are directly linked to municipal congress centres. The Maritim hotels belong to the exclusive 4* category and can be classified as follows: * Meeting and city hotels: These hotels are centrally located and have good transport connections. They are able to organise events of every type and size. * Resort hotels: The resort hotels primarily target individual holiday-makers in touristic regions and health resorts. They are found, for example, on the Baltic coast and in the Black Forest in Germany and abroad in Turkey, Spain and Mauritius. These hotels also have conference facilities that are particularly appreciated by customers for team building exercises and incentive schemes. History and locations In 1969, the Maritim Seehotel at Timmendorfer Strand became the company’s first hotel. Today Maritim Hotelgesellschaft mbH is represented in all the major German cities and in the most popular holiday regions in Germany, as well as abroad (Egypt, China, Latvia, Malta, Mauritius, Spain and Turkey). The Maritim Hotel Dresden opened in May 2006. It has 328 rooms and the interlinked International Congress Centre can accommodate 6,000 guests. This was followed in 2007 by the Maritim Hotel Düsseldorf, the largest congress hotel in North-Rhine Westphalia. It is located in the immediate proximity of Düsseldorf Airport and has direct access to the terminal. In 2007, Maritim took over three hotels in Sharm El Sheikh and one hotel in Luxor. In 2009, the Maritim Jolie Ville Hotel in Alexandria became the fifth hotel in Egypt and the Maritim Hotel Esquinzo Beach was opened in Fuerteventura, one of the Canary Islands. In October 2009, the Maritim Hotel Mauritius was re-opened after extensive renovation and extension work. In July 2010, expansion into China started with the opening of the Maritim Hotel Wuhu. Additional projects will follow in the short and medium term. Environmental protection at Maritim Maritim Hotelgesellschaft mbH strives to save energy in its hotels, avoid unnecessary waste and protect the environment. The hotels heat with environmentally friendly natural gas or district heating instead of oil. Some hotels generate their own electricity, for example the Maritim Hotel Teneriffa. The hotels avoid wasting water by using flow limiters in the showers, water-saving buttons for the toilets and perlators that ensure that the water stream leaves the tap in aerated form and does not splash. 80% of all lights in the hotels use energy-saving lamps. The showpiece project for environmental protection is the Maritim Hotel Bonn. It has hosted UN climate conferences on several occasions and therefore has extensive experience of “green meetings”. In July 2010, the hotel was awarded the “Green Globe” certificate, an internationally renowned award for excellent performance in the field of environmental protection. Bonus program and partners The Maritim PartnerCard was introduced in 2001 and provides guests with 3% discount on all expenditure in the hotel. The accumulated discounts can be redeemed at any Maritim Hotel from a minimum amount of €25. The annual fee is €20. Guests can also collect miles for one of the following frequent-flyer schemes: Delta SkyMiles, Etihad, FinnairPlus and Japan Airlines Mileage Bank. In addition, a strategic marketing alliance was established with Millennium & Copthorne Hotels. Cooperation with the hotel evaluation portal “tripadvisor” began at the beginning of 2010. Guests can view evaluations of individual hotels or enter their own evaluations on the Maritim home page. Sales Maritim maintains a central sales and reservations office in Darmstadt. Additional sales offices are located in the USA (New Jersey), the UK (London), Switzerland (Thalwil), France (Paris), Sweden (Goteborg), Spain (Madrid), Italy (Milan) and Belgium (Brussels). Operating results (2009 financial year) * Number of hotels (August 2010): 51 (37 in Germany and 14 abroad) * Total turnover: 415.8 million euros (2008: 462.7 million euros) * Room occupancy rate: 53.1% (2008: 55.9%) * Average price per room: 77.42 euros (2008: 83.05 euros) * Operating income 122.9 million euros (2008: 135.6 million euros) References Web links * Maritim Hotels (official website) * Maritim Hotels (official website in German) Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies of Germany Category:Hotel and leisure companies of Germany Category:Companies based in North Rhine-Westphalia